


The Only Hope for Me is You

by AlmostSilent



Series: It Was Always You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Not between Derek and Stiles), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: Scott's convinced that Stiles has been affected by some new supernatural juju, so of course, he calls Derek. Luckily, Derek knows exactly what's wrong with Stiles, and how to fix it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It Was Always You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	The Only Hope for Me is You

**Author's Note:**

> Um, wow. Has it actually been three years since I posted anything? To be fair to me, it's been a pretty busy/crazy/traumatic three years for me.  
> But! Here I am. I realised I had a couple of finished works just sort of lying around, not 100% sure why I didn't post these, considering I finished them in 2014? But there you go. I don't really write Sterek any more, but I might try and finish the works I've got accumulated (there are 37 of them, so that's feeling like a Herculean task at the moment), we'll see. For now, enjoy this offering.  
> Title from the MCR song of the same name.

Derek wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered Stiles’ room in the apartment he shared with Scott. After getting the call from Scott to tell him that Stiles was ‘acting strange and kind of scaring me and I think it might be supernatural, I don’t know Derek I just need your help here’ there wasn’t anything Derek could do but drive the half-hour to Scott and Stiles’ place where they had moved to attend college. Scott had let him in and then informed Derek that he was going out with Allison because he was pretty sure that whatever was wrong with Stiles, Scott was making it worse.

He wasn’t really expecting to find Stiles lying on his bed curled into a ball staring at the wall though, and really he wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“Hey Stiles,” he said as gently as he could, “Scott called, he was worried about you. Thought maybe it was a supernatural problem.”

“S’not,” Stiles mumbled, “You can go now.”

Now Derek was even more worried, Stiles’ voice sounded weak and tired and so unlike himself, it was definitely concerning.

“What is it then? Maybe I can help.”

“You can’t,” Stiles sighed, “And I really can’t talk about it with anyone, especially not you. So, you should just...you should just leave,” and now there were tears starting to fill his eyes and Derek knew how much Stiles hated crying. There was definitely something seriously wrong.

Derek acted without really thinking, comforting Stiles like he would any other member of the pack, he leant over and squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck. Instantly some of the tension that Derek hadn’t even noticed started to ease.

“Stiles, you really need to tell me what’s wrong. I’m really worried about you,” and something about Derek’s words or his tone must’ve gotten through to Stiles because he let out a tiny whimper.

“He just left,” he wasn’t sobbing, not even crying properly, but there was something so broken about Stiles’ words that made Derek’s chest ache, “I was trying to be so good, but then his ex-boyfriend called and he just left. And now he won’t even answer my texts.”

It took a minute for Stiles’ words to register, for Derek to figure out exactly what Stiles was saying. When they did he had to fight back the surprised noise he wanted to make.

“Stiles are you...is this sub drop?” and Stiles didn’t answer, just turned his head into the pillow and nodded, “And now your boyfriend isn’t answering your texts?”

“Not my boyfriend,” comes the muffled response, “a guy I met at a club like a month ago, not even really friends, just helping each other out. But I went and screwed it up, why do I have to screw everything up Derek?”

And Derek acts on instinct, he hasn’t Dommed in a long time, not since he figured out there wasn’t as much pleasure in it for him without the intimacy or the trust, but he knows what Stiles needs. So he lies down on the bed behind him and holds him close.

“You didn’t screw up Stiles,” he reassures, rubbing one of his hands over Stiles’ chest, “You’re so strong and amazing and I bet you’re the most amazing sub. That guy never should have left you alone like this, that’s not your fault.”

He can feel Stiles relaxing against him, going still and limp, but he whimpers again.

“I just needed to get out of my head, ya know,” he mutters into the pillow. Derek can’t tell if Stiles is trying to explain it and rationalise it to Derek, or himself.

“I know Stiles,” he murmurs in comfort. “You’re so good and any guy would be lucky to have you, to be able to take care of you like that,” and Derek instantly wants to take the words back, even as Stiles sighs against him and relaxes impossibly further. Because it’s getting too close to truths that Derek has tried to suppress since he realised that he wanted to be the one to take care of Stiles. 

Part of him had been surprised to discover how deep his feelings for Stiles had gotten, but another part of him recognised that it had been building slowly over the two years they’d known each other. Even more so in the year and a half since the pool incident, but still, Derek couldn’t let himself entertain the possibility of it. And suddenly here he was, with Stiles in his arms but it still wasn’t right, Stiles wasn’t his. He didn’t understand how anyone could have Stiles and let him go, to take his gift of submission and not take care of him.

“I didn’t want anyone to know, especially not you,” Stiles eventually replies slowly, “Didn’t want you to think I was weak. I wanted so badly to be good enough, but I’m not, I’m not good enough for you,” and Derek can smell the tears, hear the hitch in Stiles words.

And Derek can’t even think about what those words mean, because Stiles has to know, “You’re more than good enough,” he turns Stiles onto his back so he can look at his face as he speaks, needs Stiles to understand, “You’re perfect and beautiful and strong, I could never think of you as weak. Not ever.”

But Derek can still see the doubt on Stiles’ face, so he leans down slowly, gives him time to move away before finally, finally Derek’s lips are on Stiles’. It’s slow and gentle and chaste but so, so perfect. Even more so for the way that Stiles sighs against him and fists one hand in his t-shirt. 

When Derek pulls away there’s a small contented smile on Stiles’ face and Derek’s chest swells and he feels an answering smile on his own face. The moment is perfect and peaceful and he doesn’t want it to end, but he just tucks himself behind Stiles again and holds him close.

“Let me take care of you and then when you’re feeling better we can talk okay?” and Stiles just nods before nestling back and fitting perfectly in the spaces alongside Derek’s body and Derek thinks he’s never felt more whole than he does at that exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.


End file.
